OneShots de Vampire Academy
by Phile
Summary: Plusieurs OneShots se situant après la fin du livre 6. Attention SPOILER! A ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas fini les livres!
1. Chapter 1

Je me réveillai tout doucement, sentant le regard de Dimitri posé sur moi. J'ouvris les yeux pour rencontrer ses beaux yeux noirs. Je me sentais parfaitement heureuse.

\- Comment te sens-tu? demanda-t-il doucement.  
\- Heureuse.

La nuit dernière nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois depuis ma blessure. Dimitri avait été extrêmement doux et attentionné. J'étais allongée sur le dos et Dimitri était sur le côté en train de me regarder avec adoration. Je fis un mouvement pour me tourner vers lui et grimaçai. Chaque partie de mon corps était douloureuse mais la douleur était bien moins importante qu'avant.  
Dimitri posa la main doucement sur mon ventre et me caressa en m'effleurant à peine, de peur de me faire mal.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre.  
\- Mais tu as mal… Je lus de la culpabilité dans ses yeux.  
\- Dimitri, je suis on ne peut plus heureuse, et la douleur n'est presque rien.

J'essayais de me tourner sur le côté pour lui faire face mais ça main quoique toujours caressante me maintins fermement sur le dos.

\- Ne bouge pas, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies encore plus mal.  
\- Si tu continues à me caresser comme ça, je ne te garantis rien, dis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

Il retira brusquement sa main.

\- Non, continue, c'était très agréable.  
\- Rose, tu es impossible, fit-il en secouant la tête. Un demi-sourire se peignait sur ses lèvres.

Comme il n'avait plus sa main sur moi j'en profitai pour me mettre sur le côté et posai ma main sur sa hanche. Je remontai en suivant la courbe de son corps puis arrivée près de l'aisselle je passais dans son dos et l'attirai doucement à moi. Il s'approcha et mis sa main sur ma nuque pour rapprocher nos visage.  
Je commençai à l'embrasser. Ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps mais très douces, aussi légères que des plumes. Je levai une jambe et l'enroulais autour de sa taille. Puis je le poussais sur le dos et me retrouver sur lui. Je ris et sentis sous mes lèvres qu'il souriait.  
Je me remis à l'embrasser. Mes mains caressaient son torse. Puis je me reculai un peu et commençai à descendre en laissant une traînée de baisers. J'étais arrivée au niveau du nombril lorsque Dimitri m'arrêta.

\- Rose, arrête. Il avait posé ses mains sur mes épaules.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai presque pas mal, lui dis-je en voulant reprendre là où je m'étais arrêtée. Ses mains se firent d'un coup fortes et m'empêchèrent de me pencher.  
\- Rose s'il te plaît. C'est déjà assez difficile pour moi de te demander d'arrêter alors aide-moi!  
\- Mais pourquoi devrait-on arrêter? Je te dis que je n'ai pas mal. Je mentais un tout petit peu mais je savais que faire l'amour effacerait la douleur.  
\- Je dois y aller. Il ne m'avait pas regardé dans les yeux en disant cela.  
\- Non, aujourd'hui c'est ton jour de congé. N'essaie pas de trouver une excuse bidon.  
\- Je sais que je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, mais je dois tout de même y aller.  
\- Où?  
\- Je n'allais pas le laisser partir aussi facilement. Dimitri dû le comprendre car il poussa un soupire et capitula.  
\- Je vois ton père et ta mère aujourd'hui.  
\- Pardon?  
\- Ils veulent mieux me connaître et on a pensé tous les trois qu'il valait mieux que tu ne sois pas là.  
\- Mais c'est ton jour de congé.  
\- Il s'agit d'affaires personnelles donc c'est normal que ce soit sur mon jour de congé.  
\- Tes jours de congé sont faits pour que je profite de toi, pas les autres! je commençai à m'énerver.  
\- Ecoute Rose, je tiens à faire bonne impression sur tes parents et je n'aimerais pas être en retard. On en reparle quand je rentre d'accord? Il accompagna ses paroles d'une petite caresse sur ma joue avant de recoiffer une mèche derrière mes oreilles. J'étais toujours à califourchon sur lui, aussi décidai-je d'utiliser mon avantage.  
\- Je t'accompagne.  
\- Non Rose, tu n'es pas en état de venir avec nous.  
\- Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à votre point de rendez-vous.  
\- Je ne préfèrerai pas.  
\- Je dois parler à Abe, donc je viens avec toi. Après tout c'est parce que tu sors avec moi que tu dois aller à ce stupide rendez-vous.

Je vis Dimitri en train de mener une discussion avec lui pour savoir s'il devait accepter ou non que je vienne. J'avais été raisonnable en demandant à l'accompagner seulement au point de rendez-vous. Il conclut de la même façon que moi et accepta. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser de la façon la plus évocatrice dont j'étais capable. Il eut tout de même la force de se détacher de moi. Il avait visiblement peur de mes parents et insista pour que nous soyons ponctuels.  
C'était la première fois que je sortais de mes appartements. Oui maintenant que Lissa était reine et étant donné que j'étais sa meilleure amie et sa gardienne, j'avais des appartements. C'était beaucoup plus que ce dont j'aurais besoin à l'avenir mais Lissa avait insisté. En y réfléchissant c'était plus agréable pour retrouver Dimitri d'avoir notre chez nous même si ce n'était pas un salon avec une cheminée.  
Dimitri marchait très près de moi, comme s'il avait peur que je m'évanouisse. Je lui pris la main. Je ne savais pas si c'était ma condition physique ou la rencontre avec mes parents qui l'inquiétait le plus. Dimitri me dirigea vers la sortie de la Cour. Il salua les gardiens qui étaient en poste et nous sortîmes sur la route. Je me sentais étrangement vulnérable car je savais que s'il y avait la moindre attaque je ne serai pas en état de me battre. Dimitri parut le sentir et resserra sa main autour de la mienne.

\- Nous n'allons pas très loin, précisa-t-il pour me rassurer.

Je n'étais pas non plus inquiète car je savais que Dimitri me protègerait envers et contre tout s'il le fallait.  
Un peu plus loin sur la route il tourna entre deux arbres sans que j'ai pu discerner un repère ou un indice indiquant une quelconque direction. Nous marchâmes quelques centaines de mètre avant d'arriver à une petite clairière.

\- Gardien Belikov, le salua ma mère, toujours aussi professionnelle.  
\- Je vous en pris, appelez-moi Dimitri. Ma mère fronça les sourcils, au moins en dehors des heures de service. Elle hocha sèchement la tête.  
\- Gardien Belikov, dit doucement mon père.  
\- Papa, Maman.  
\- Voyons Rosemary, tu devrais être en train de te reposer, dit ma mère assez brutalement. Abe me lançait un regard curieux.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne reste pas. J'ai juste besoin de parler avec Abe. Ce fut au tour de Maman de me lancer un regard interrogateur. Je pris mon père par le bras et le menait un peu à l'écart. Maman n'avait pas l'air très contente qu'on lui cache des choses, mais elle était là pour faire connaissance avec Dimitri, pas pour savoir ce que j'allais demander à mon père.  
\- Abe, quelle est exactement la nature de l'arrangement que tu as passé avec Sydney? lui demandai-je pensant que ça ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot.  
\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'une alchimiste? Devant mon absence de réponse, il murmura le nom de Jill. Je devrais être heureuse que mon père soit brillant, ça voulait dire que j'en avait forcément hérité au moins une partie, mais sachant que la vie de Jill pouvait être en danger, ça m'embêter de donner à Abe quelque chose avec quoi négocier.  
\- Donc, quel est le marché que tu as passé avec elle?  
\- Elle doit faire ce que je veux quand je le lui demande.  
\- Et vis-à-vis de ses supérieurs? Si ce que tu lui demandes de faire ne leur convient pas?  
\- On va dire qu'elle est un peu en dehors de la hiérarchie.  
\- Es-tu en train de me dire que sans toi, elle serait virée?  
\- On va dire que sans moi, elle serait mutée dans un endroit où il n'y a ni Moroï ni Strigoï.

Sydney avait sacrifié encore plus que ce que je croyais pour moi, je m'en voulais de ce que j'allais faire, de lui en demander encore plus.

\- J'aurais besoin d'elle.  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne?  
\- Tu n'as plus à être responsable d'elle.  
\- Je vais réfléchir à la proposition de la reine.  
\- Merci, bonne chasse!


	2. Chapter 2

\- Tu es sûre? demandai-je pour la cinquantième fois à Lissa.  
\- Oui  
\- Tu n'es pas obligée.  
\- Si  
\- Lissa, ton règne vient de commencer, ne te laisse pas bouffer par tout ce que tu crois devoir faire.  
\- C'est la tante de Christian. C'est elle qui l'a élevé.  
\- Mais elle a tué Tatiana.  
\- Je sais, je sais. Elle seule peut me donner les informations dont j'ai besoin.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire toi, tu peux envoyer quelqu'un.  
\- Non, ce serait lâche et je ne suis déjà pas sûre qu'elle accepte de me parler, alors un étranger.  
\- Bon, allons-y.  
\- Euh Rose, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée que tu viennes.  
\- Ah non, je suis ta gardienne, je viens!  
\- Elle a essayé de te faire exécuter.  
Et jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse, je l'aimais bien. Et puis elle est derrière les barreaux. Je suis ta gardienne, je viens.

Lissa me laissa gagner cette bataille, devinant que je viendrai quoi qu'il arrive. Lorsque nous sortîmes de la chambre Christian et Dimitri nous attendaient. Christian avait l'air très nerveux et Lissa lui prit la main, Dimitri et moi n'avions pas besoin de nous parler pour changer notre organisation suite à ce rapprochement. Il me jeta cependant un coup d'oeil pour me demander comment je supportais le fait d'aller rendre visite à Tasha, je lui répondis par le regard, espérant qu'il comprenne que j'étais là en tant que gardienne Hathaway et non pas pour parader face à Tasha.

Il y avait plusieurs niveaux de sécurité pour atteindre la cellule de Tasha, Christian était déjà venu et nous montrait le chemin. Nous croisâmes plusieurs gardiens qui à chaque fois nous saluaient en essayant de garder un air impénétrable. Ce n'était pas tant Lissa qu'ils regardaient mais moi. Je gardai la tête haute et le visage neutre, j'étais là en tant que gardienne et même si Lissa aurait pu être accompagnée par un autre de ses gardiens, je préférais être là. Une fois arrivée devant la cellule, je me mis à égale distance de Dimitri et en retrait par rapport à la cellule, je n'étais pas venue pour parler à Tasha mais pour veiller sur Lissa, c'était elle qui voulait avoir une conversation avec la condamnée à mort.

\- Bonjour tante Tasha, commença Christian. On sentait toute la peine qu'il avait à savoir sa tante condamnée. Le procès allait bientôt commencer mais le sort de Tasha était déjà joué, on ne pouvait pas s'en tirer à perpétuité quand on assassinait une reine.  
\- Bonjour Tasha, dit doucement Lissa. Elle avait été très en colère contre Tasha de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle avait besoin d'elle.

Tasha jeta un regard à Dimitri et moi, le regard qu'elle me lança était plein de haine mais le regard qu'elle lança à Dimitri était particulièrement déchirant. Je restai impassible et connaissait suffisamment Dimitri pour savoir que lui aussi. Tasha parut particulièrement émue par l'absence de réaction de Dimitri et sa lèvre supérieure trembla un peu, ses yeux devinrent humides. Elle inspira un grand coup et se retourna vers Christian et posa sur lui un regard très doux.

\- Bonjour Christian, bonjour Vassilisa.  
\- Comment vas-tu Tasha, est-ce que tu es bien installée? La nourriture te convient? On te traite bien? demanda Lissa avec la même douceur.  
\- Je ne serai pas contre une petite amélioration en ce qui concerne les desserts. Elle sourit en montrant toutes ses dents. Elle devait avoir un accès limité aux sources pour la maintenir faible.  
\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.  
\- Merci, dit Christian en posant une main sur le bras de Lissa. Cela devait être difficile de voir sa tante si faible alors qu'elle l'avait protégé pendant toutes ses années.  
\- Tasha, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Tasha eut l'air vraiment surprise, je pensais qu'elle s'attendait à ce que Lissa vienne, mais peut-être avait-elle pensé que la royauté changerait Lissa ou était-elle trop affaiblie par le manque de sang pour réfléchir à ce que Lissa ferait une fois reine.

\- Nous voulons la même chose Tasha, et si les choses s'étaient passées autrement, j'aurais d'ailleurs aimé t'avoir à mes côtés pour me conseiller. Je pense qu'il est tant pour les Moroïs de se battre et non pas de se cacher derrière leurs gardiens. Je pense qu'il faudrait que la magie offensive soit enseignée dans les écoles, à la Cour et dans toutes les communautés Moroïs qui le désirent. Mais je ne sais pas à qui demander, est-ce que tu voudrais bien me donner des noms de Moroïs qui accepteraient d'enseigner.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège? Que tu ne vas pas utiliser ces noms pour les dénoncer? Ou que tu ne vas pas essayer d'utiliser ces personnes contre moi au procès?  
\- Tanta Tasha, j'ai déjà commencé un groupe de combat à la Cour avec les spécialistes du feu. Je t'assure que les intentions de Lissa sont celles qu'elle vient de te donner.  
\- Eh bien tu as Christian, pourquoi me demander mon aide.  
\- Tu ne m'as pas tout appris tante Tasha, dit Christian, il affichait une moue boudeuse, comme si le fait d'avoir été mis à l'écart était une insulte personnelle.  
\- Tasha, Christian est spécialiste du feu, et il ne peut pas aller dans tous les lycées enseigner. J'ai besoin de former les professeurs de magie. Si tu veux être sûre de ma parole sache que je suis en train de faire voter un décret obligeant toutes les écoles à enseigner aux Motoïs le combat physique et magique dès la rentrée. Mais pour que ça se mette en place il faut que j'ai un programme concret à leur proposer. Des gardiens sont en train de réfléchir pour intégrer les Moroïs à leur classe, mais ce n'est pas assez. Il faut que Moroïs et Dhampirs apprennent à se battre ensemble comme Christian et Rose l'ont fait lors de l'attaque de l'académie. Et je ne suis spécialiste que de l'esprit dont on ne sait rien! Je ne peux pas leur dire de faire quelque chose qui n'a pas été fait depuis des siècles si je ne leur donne pas une façon d'y arriver. J'ai déjà des proviseurs qui m'envoient des courriers incendiaires me disant que ce n'est pas à ce moment-là de l'année qu'on change le programme, que les Moroïs vont être traumatisés, que je suis complètement folle. Tasha, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. La véhémence avec laquelle avait parlé Lissa eut l'air d'avoir un bon effet sur Tasha qui se détendit.  
\- Ces gens sont méfiants, ils se sont cachés du monde Moroïs justement pour ce qu'ils faisaient pendant des années, pourquoi accepteraient-ils de coopérer avec toi?  
\- Parce que je veux la même chose qu'eux! Tasha les choses doivent changer, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide!  
\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne?  
\- Je peux parler en ta faveur au procès, je peux même dire que tu m'aides à changer les choses!  
\- Cela ne sera pas forcément en ma faveur auprès des Moroïs qui ne veulent pas que les choses changent.  
\- Demande-moi ce que tu veux Tasha! Je veux vraiment changer les choses mais pour ça il me faut ton aide!  
\- Le problème avec les condamnés à mort c'est qu'il n'y a pas grand chose qu'on peut leur proposer.  
\- Tante Tasha, le procès n'a pas encore eu lieu! s'exclama Christian.  
\- Jamais je ne voterai pour ta mise à mort Tasha, dit doucement Lissa.  
\- Mais tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher pour autant.  
\- Tu as un veto, s'exclama Christian. Tu peux l'utiliser! Christian s'était retourné vers Lissa et lui serrait très fort les bras, le regard plein d'espoir. Je vis toute la peine qui se peignait sur le visage de Lissa, et Christian n'obtenant pas de réponse positive de sa bien aimée la regarda dans les yeux. Petit à petit la compréhension gagna son visage et il lâcha les bras de Lissa et donna un coup de pied dans les barreaux de la cellule. Mais tu ne l'utiliseras pas.  
\- Non elle ne l'utilisera pas, répéta Tasha. Elle n'était ni surprise ni énervée, non triste, elle comprenait que Lissa ne pouvait pas se permettre de gracier l'assassin de la précédente souveraine.  
\- Tu la condamnes, s'exclama Christian. Malgré le destin certain de sa tante, Christian gardait l'espoir fou que les choses puissent redevenir comme avant.  
\- Elle n'a pas le choix, ces mots vinrent de Tasha pour ma plus grande surprise.

Lissa leva la tête et regarda Tasha dans les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix et j'en suis vraiment désolée.  
\- Tu feras une meilleure reine encore que ce que j'aurais espéré. Prends soin de Christian.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Je te ferai parvenir les noms que tu désires et un message pour qu'ils sachent qu'ils peuvent te faire confiance. N'ai jamais peur de faire ce que tu sais être juste Vassilisa. Christian, je ne pensais pas que les choses se feraient ainsi, je pensais qu'on aurait plus de temps. Ecoute-moi bien, même si ce n'est pas comme ça que j'avais prévu les choses, Lissa va être une grande reine et va accomplir plus que ce que j'ai jamais rêvé d'accomplir. Mais pour cela elle va avoir besoin de toi. Tu es son petit-ami, il faut que tu la soutiennes dans les décisions difficiles qu'elle aura à prendre en tant que reine. N'oublie jamais que tu sors avec Lissa mais qu'elle est aussi reine. Et quand le temps viendra, tu as ma bénédiction. Elle passa le main à travers les barreaux et caressa la joue de Christian. Puis elle la retira et lui demanda de ne plus lui rendre visite.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Où est-elle? Adrian était rentré dans la chambre sans même frapper.

J'étais postée à côté de Lissa, qui faisait ses valises. Nous allions partir cet après-midi pour le campus de Lehigh.  
Adrian avait l'air fou et très énervé, il s'approcha de Lissa qui continuait à plier ses chemisiers calmement comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
Je tendis une main et la posait contre son torse "M. Ivashkov"

\- Oh non, Rose. Ne me sers pas du Monsieur!  
\- Pouvez-vous nous laisser? demanda Lissa à Harold, un autre de ses gardiens, il gardait la porte et était rentré à la suite d'Adrian. Celui-ci me jeta un coup d'oeil, j'acquiesçai: je pouvais gérer Adrian s'il allait trop loin.  
\- Adrian, assois-toi s'il te plaît, lui demanda doucement Lissa. Avait-elle peur que ce soit l'esprit qui agisse sur Adrian? Elle me fit signe de m'éloigner un peu également. Je regardais Adrian qui avait l'air d'avoir compris ce que lui demandait Lissa, il se dirigea vers le fauteuil que lui avait indiqué Lissa. Celle-ci s'assit en face de lui, je me postais derrière elle en gardant une petite distance.  
\- Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-elle innocemment. Même sans le lien je savais qu'elle savait très bien de quoi parlait Adrian, mais son ton était presque juste.  
\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, où est Jill?

 _On y est_ , pensais-je.

\- En lieu sûr.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Je suis allé à Saint Vladimir pour la saluer et l'aider avec la rentrée à gérer sa soudaine notoriété et Kirova m'a dit qu'elle ne s'était pas réinscrite.  
\- C'est exact.  
\- C'est tout, tu n'as pas envie de me dire où elle est.  
\- Réfléchis Adrian! Jill a accepté de mettre sa vie en danger pour me permettre de monter sur le trône. Même si pour le moment les choses se sont un peu calmées, je suis sûre que certains nobles n'attendent qu'un faux pas de ma part pour essayer de récupérer le pouvoir. Jill est en première ligne. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais prendre le risque de la renvoyer à Saint Vladimir alors que j'y ai été moi-même enlevée…  
\- Les dhampirs sont formés au combat et ne pourront pas forcément la protéger d'une menace interne, ajoutai-je.  
\- Ah parce que tu en as quelque chose à faire de la gamine? les yeux d'Adrian se posèrent sur moi.  
\- Adrian s'il te plaît, n'essaie pas de retrouver Jill. Et oui Rose s'en inquiète autant que moi puisqu'elle a aidé à la cacher.  
\- Tu sais très bien que je lui demanderai où elle est.  
\- Je sais que tu essaieras, mais je l'ai prévenue que pour sa sécurité il valait mieux que personne ne sache où elle était.  
-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi? Tu crois peut-être que je pourrais prévenir les Strigoï, on mieux mon père, de là où elle est. Sinon je pourrais aussi passer une annonce à la télévision, ou alors je pourrais organiser un bal en son honneur à la Cour. Son absence ferait que tout le monde soupçonnera que tu la retiens prisonnière, ou alors je peux aussi …  
\- Adrian! le cri de Lissa était presque une supplique. Reste avec moi!

Son regard était hagard, pendant sa tirade il s'était mis à regarder partout sans vraiment rien voir. Je n'avais plus le lien mais en voyant la concentration de Lissa, je devinai qu'elle envoyait de la magie pour soigner Adrian.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, dit-il avec un sérieux profond quelques minutes après.  
\- Adrian, je suis désolée de la façon dont certaines choses se sont passées mais tu restes mon ami et je tiens à toi!

Elle lui tendit la main, il la prit et la serra.

\- Que dirais-tu de venir avoir moi à Lehigh et de reprendre tes études là où tu les as laissées?  
\- Avec toi? le regard qu'il me lança ne laissa pas de place au doute, j'étais celle qui le dérangeait.  
\- Ecoute penses-y, on a encore tellement à apprendre! Le visage d'Adrian se ferma.  
\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangée votre Altesse, il fit une révérence dans les règles et sortit.  
\- Ça mieux passé que ce que je craignais, Lissa poussa un profond soupire et s'avachit complètement sur le fauteuil.  
\- Est-ce que tu préfères que j'aille protéger quelqu'un d'autre pour qu'il puisse venir?  
\- Rose, parfois tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi.

Elle se releva et me mit un coup de poing très doux contre l'épaule.

\- C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment réparer les choses avec Adrian. Même si j'étais sincère quand je lui disais que je tenais à lui, d'une certaine façon je lui mentais en oubliant de lui parler de Dimitri.  
\- Rose tu n'es pas coupable de tout.  
\- Je sais mais je m'en veux, il a l'air si fragile sans moi.  
\- De toutes les façons tu ne sortirais pas juste avec lui pour qu'il aille mieux.  
\- Non, ce ne serait pas honnête.

De légers coups furent frappés à la porte.

\- Entrez  
\- Êtes-vous prête votre Altesse? demanda Harold depuis la porte.  
\- Presque. Lissa termina de plier ses vêtements et ferma sa valise.

J'allais la porter lorsqu'elle m'expliqua que mon rôle n'était pas d'être son valet mais de la protéger. Je lui souris et me plaçais à ses côtés. Deux gardiens ouvrirent la marche et deux autres nous suivirent. Nous longeâmes les immenses couloirs du palais.

\- Prête? demandai-je, excitée à l'idée de quitter la Cour.  
\- J'ai hâte d'y être! l'enthousiasme était également palpable chez Lissa.

Nous n'étions qu'à une heure de voiture, étant donné ses nouvelles fonctions, Lissa avait réussi à aménager son emploi du temps, elle avait cours lundi, mardi et mercredi matin et rentrait à la Cour mercredi soir. L'après-midi elle pourrait étudier et dormir un peu puis elle serait en visioconférence pour les conseils en fin de journée. Elle irait assister aux conseils, les nuits de mercredi soir, jeudi soir et vendredi soir. Le conseil du mercredi finissait en milieu de journée Moroï puisque Lissa allait en cours le matin et enchaînait toute la journée. Le week-end elle alternerait entre des événements mondains et royaux et des week-ends avec Christian.

Nous étions dimanche et aurions quelques heures pour nous installer avant de dormir, Lissa allait devoir jongler avec le décalage horaire constant. Nous, ses gardiens, avions prévu un emploi du temps pour qu'au moins trois d'entre nous ait bien dormi à chaque instant.

Nous nous installâmes dans les voitures qui nous attendaient aux portes du palais. Nous étions en pleine nuit Moroï et le soleil tapait fort en ce début de septembre, ce qui nous évita de partir sous des yeux curieux.

Le téléphone de Lissa vibra, elle regarda son message et m'annonça que Christian et Dimitri étaient bien arrivés. Ils étaient partis tôt ce matin pour l'université de Seattle. J'avais hésité à m'acheter enfin un téléphone pour pouvoir parler à Dimitri mais j'avais eu peur que cela me déconcentre de mon travail. Or sachant que Christian et Lissa ne pouvaient pas passer deux heures sans nouvelle l'un de l'autre, j'étais assurée d'être tenue au courant dans les grandes lignes et nous pouvions toujours nous envoyer des mails.

\- Il me manque déjà, murmura Lissa.

Elle était habituée à ce que je sois toujours avec elle et que je partage tout, mais avoir quatre autres gardiens l'intimidaient beaucoup. Ils étaient très professionnels et avaient signé un accord de confidentialité (moi aussi d'ailleurs), mais sa discrétion naturelle poussait Lissa à se montrer toujours très secrète, même si notre ouïe leur permettait certainement d'entendre en grande partie ce qu'elle disait.

\- C'est lui qui a décidé de partir.  
\- Il a sans doute eu raison.  
\- Il est déjà assez proche de la Cour comme ça, je lui lançais un regard goguenard.  
\- Rose! s'exclama Lissa.  
\- Après Saint Vladimir, je peux comprendre qu'il veuille jouer les incognito. Et sortir avec la reine, n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il y a de plus simple.  
\- Tu as raison.  
\- Pardon? J'ai pas bien entendu Votre Altesse? je fis mine de tendre l'oreille.  
\- Gardienne Hathaway veuillez montrer un peu de respect à votre reine! s'exclama Lissa en riant.  
\- Pardon Votre Majesté.

Je pris l'air impénétrable des gardiens et regardais la route devant moi.

La voiture roulait plus lentement parmi les flots d'élèves et de parents qui marchaient sur le campus. Certains portaient d'énormes cartons, d'autres se serraient avec émotion dans les bras.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'ils soient là.

Je serrai la main de Lissa très fort et l'embrassai rapidement sur la joue.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture, je restai près de Lissa. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit, donc les risques étaient minimes, mais comme elle l'avait si bien dit, les menaces pouvaient venir de n'importe qui.

\- Lissa! Rose! une petite tête blonde se dirigeait vers nous en jouant des coudes. Elle était suivie d'un Moroï aux cheveux gris plutôt petit pour sa race.  
\- Mia! Quelle bonne surprise! Mia fit une révérence, ainsi que son père derrière elle. Arrête ça tout de suite! Personne ne sait qui je suis ici! s'exclama Lissa.

Mia nous regarda avec un air désolé.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant?  
\- Quoi donc?  
\- On va dire que la plupart des familles Moroï qui ont des enfants en âge d'aller à l'université, les ont inscrits ici.  
\- Oh non…

Même sans le lien, je pouvais voir à quel point cette nouvelle affectait Lissa. Être reine à la Cour était déjà lourd, elle avait compté sur l'université pour s'échapper un peu. Je pensais à Christian qui avait choisi l'université la plus éloignée possible et l'approuvait secrètement.

\- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es ici? demandai-je de façon taquine.  
\- Evidemment! Elle se tourna vers son père et nous le présenta. Je ne voulais pas être trop loin de lui. Sachant qu'il ne lui restait plus que son père, le choix de Mia coulait de source.  
\- Au moins on aura une figure amicale parmi toutes les autres. Mia me rendit mon sourire.  
\- On est arrivés hier, si vous voulez je peux vous faire visiter.

Elle nous indiqua où était le dortoir de Lissa. Etant donné les exigences de sécurité, Lissa avait négocié avec l'université pour avoir une chambre double avec moi et les deux chambres à côté. Il n'était évidemment pas possible d'expliquer à l'université pourquoi Vassilisa Dragomir avait cinq gardes du corps et des horaires aménagés. Mais un peu de suggestion et les nombreux zéros sur son compte bancaire avait eu raison de leurs réticences. Mia nous fit la surprise d'avoir la chambre en face de la nôtre, c'était parfait. L'architecture de l'Université de Lehigh ne changeait pas beaucoup de celle de Saint Vladimir ou de la Cour. Il y avait beaucoup d'espaces verts et les bâtiments avaient une architecture tout aussi ancienne et faste. Leur petite taille me faisait présager que chacun serait dédié à un domaine précis, ce qui voulait dire que si les Moroïs n'avaient pas choisi les mêmes matières que Lissa, ils ne seraient pas forcément avec elle.

Nous laissâmes Mia faire ses adieux à son père tandis que nous installions nos affaires.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte. Je fis signe à Lissa de rester en retrait et allait ouvrir.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Rachel, je suis censée vous souhaiter la bienvenue.  
\- Bonjour, moi c'est Rose et voici Lissa.  
\- Enchantée! Alors voici un plan du campus et la liste de vos cours. Voyant que je ne faisais pas un mouvement pour lui permettre d'entrer elle me tendit toutes les feuilles. C'est marrant vous avez exactement les mêmes alors que les premières années sont tirés au sort pour les dortoirs.  
\- Oui, c'est étonnant! ma pointe d'ironie ne sembla pas l'atteindre.  
\- Ca veut dire que vous vous entendrez bien! Il y a une soirée ce soir au gymnase pour accueillir tout le monde, vous êtes les bienvenues!  
\- C'est très gentil, on passera! Lissa était charmante, comme d'habitude.  
\- Tiens c'est marrant, les types dans les chambres d'à côté étaient habillés comme toi. Je jetais un regard à Lissa, il allait falloir qu'on se change avant de partir de la Cour dimanche prochain. D'ailleurs, ils sont vraiment vieux.  
\- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour apprendre, affirma Lissa avec beaucoup de conviction. Etait-ce son aura naturelle ou y avait-elle mis un peu de suggestion? Si Lissa se servait déjà beaucoup de se pouvoirs, j'allais passer mon temps à m'inquiéter de ne plus pouvoir absorber sa noirceur.  
\- Pas faux. Elle retrouva son enthousiasme de départ. Et regarda les autres feuilles qu'elle avait dans les mains.  
\- Alors ça c'est la liste des associations du campus, les inscriptions vont commencer demain et se finiront dimanche prochain.  
\- Merci beaucoup. Je ne les regardais même pas puisque je n'étais pas vraiment là pour faire mes études, mais tendis la feuille à Lissa. Oh j'allais oublier, un type bizarre m'a demandé de vous faire passer ce mot! Elle tendit le mot à Lissa. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser, tous les gens qui ont le polo de l'université sont dans l'équipe d'accueil, nous sommes disponibles tout le temps!

Elle partit en souriant, je fermais la porte.

\- C'est le genre de fille qui ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'amis.  
\- Tu n'es pas très gentille Rose, je l'ai trouvé très accueillante, je pense qu'on devrait faire ça l'année prochaine.  
\- Tu fais ça, je te regarde faire. C'est l'avantage d'être ta gardienne!  
\- Tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu valides mes matières pour continuer à être dans ma classe l'année prochaine.

Je lui tirai la langue.

\- T'as prévenu Harold, Greg, Luis et Marty? Ils vont adorer!  
\- En fait c'est marqué sur votre contrat d'embauche… dit Lissa tout en commençant à lire la liste des associations. Elle attendit cinq secondes et en voyant que je ne répondais rien me regarda. La tête que tu fais! C'est génial! Elle prit une photo avec son téléphone et l'envoya à Christian. Je suis contente qu'on n'ai plus le lien, je peux te faire des blagues!

Elle se replongea comme si de rien était dans la liste pendant que je réfléchissais. Je n'avais absolument pas lu mon contrat, déjà j'étais à peine en état de faire deux pas et ensuite je n'avais jamais remis en cause ce qui était le travail que j'avais été préparé à faire toute ma vie. Il faudra peut-être que je le lise, on ne sait jamais.

\- Rose, regarde, il y a une association de self-defense, je pense que ça serait bien.  
\- Tu as prévu de me mettre au chômage?  
\- Non mais j'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre à me battre. Et si je dois convaincre les Moroïs, je dois montrer le bon exemple!  
\- Quand sont les cours?  
\- Lundi midi, c'est parfait. J'irai me renseigner demain. Il était inutile que je tente de la raisonner, et puis elle se rendrait vite compte que sa douceur et da gentillesse seraient un véritable handicap.  
\- Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir pour toi?  
-Il y a une association de jardinage qui s'occupe des jardins du campus.  
\- Oh non, tu ne vas pas nous forcer à ça!  
\- Il y a une association qui va rendre visite aux personnes âgées. Je lui lançais un regard noir.  
\- Oh je sais, une association de géo-politique. C'est parfait!  
\- Comme si t'en avais pas assez à la Cour.  
\- Au moins je m'entrainerai!  
\- Comme tous les Moroïs présents sur le campus.  
\- Je déteste quand tu as raison, Rose.  
\- Ecoute on ira se balader demain dans les différents stands et celui où il n'y aura aucun Moroï sera ton choix.  
\- On risque de se retrouver à visiter des vieilles personnes.  
\- Je pense qu'on peut demander à Mia de nous donner des renseignements en interne! Elle peut aussi faire passer de fausses rumeurs sur les cours ou les associations où tu iras, comme ça une fois qu'ils sont inscrits au mauvais endroit, on récupère les bonnes places où y a personne.  
\- Qui aurait cru que Rosemarie Hathaway s'y connaissait en politique.  
\- J'ai été à bon école avec toi, Reine Vassilisa. fis-je avec une profonde révérence.

De nouveaux coups furent frappés à la porte.

\- Alors vous avez rencontré Rachel? demanda Mia en entrant. Elle s'assit sur le lit de Lissa.  
\- Oui. Elle m'a un peu fait penser à Nathalie, dit doucement Lissa.  
\- Espérons qu'elle finira mieux qu'elle… Mia on a besoin de toi!  
\- Bien sûr, que puis-je faire?  
\- On aimerait éviter le plus possible tous les suceurs de sang présents dans le campus.  
\- Tu as conscience que Lissa et moi en sommes?  
\- Vous mises à part, on veut éviter les autres. Et tout le monde sait que tu es amie avec la reine. Du coup, on se disait que tu pourrait être notre agent infiltré. Savoir où vont chacun, les diriger faussement vers une association qui ne nous intéresse pas pour qu'un puisse avoir des places là où c'est intéressant! Idem pour les cours, donner de fausses informations pour éviter que tous les Moroïs du campus se jettent sur le même cours.  
\- Lissa, tu sais qu'en tant que reine, tu es censée diriger et que tes sujets, je pense particulièrement à Rose, doivent obéir. Et non être à l'origine du complot machiavélique dans lequel je viens de m'engager.  
\- Allez Mia, ça va être sympa, on va redevenir les bitchs du lycée mais ensemble cette fois-ci! On va maximiser le potentiel!

Mia sourit

\- Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Mia en prenant un papier plié en quatre sur lequel était écrit "Vassilisa" en lettres calligraphiées.  
\- Je ne sais pas, Rachel nous l'a fait parvenir.  
\- Je peux?  
\- Vas-y, ouvre-le.

 _Mademoiselle Héléna Voda a le plaisir d'inviter sa Majesté la Reine Vassilisa Dragomir à la soirée d'accueil du campus de l'Université de Lehigh.  
_ _Celle-ci aura lieu en la demeure de la société Mû-Théta-Delta, ce dimanche soir._

La carte était en papier cartonné blanc cassé, la calligraphie avait été faite à la main.

\- Les descendants de la famille Voda ne reculent devant rien pour te mettre dans leur poche! dis-je en sifflant. Ça allait être difficile de passer inaperçu s'il y en avait autant.  
\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une fraternité Moroï dans cette université.  
\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas la seule enfant de Moroïs qui vivent à la Cour, dit Mia.  
\- Il va falloir y aller, dit Lissa.  
\- Non, on va au gymnase. Il n'est pas question qu'on traîne avec ces gens-là!  
\- Rose, il _faut_ que j'y aille. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.  
\- Si! tu peux aussi profiter de la fac pour rencontrer des gens normaux qui ne savent pas qui tu es.  
\- Rose, Lissa a raison. Elle doit y aller, il faut qu'elle soit dans ces cercles pour savoir ce qui s'y dit et s'y pense.  
\- Tu es invitée?  
\- Non, Mia baissa la tête, elle était toujours un peu embêtée d'être rabaissée.  
\- Eh bien, tu vas m'y accompagner, affirma Lissa.  
\- Et moi? Je ne compte pas?  
\- Non, tu es une dhampir, tu es en service ce soir.  
\- Tu me le revaudras, je pensais appeler Dimitri ce soir.  
\- Je vais envoyer un message à Christian pour qu'il change aussi l'emploi du temps de Dimitri.  
\- Merci. Mais je pense qu'il faut quand même qu'on aille au gymnase.  
\- Oui je suis d'accord, la reine peut se permettre d'arriver en retard à une soirée privée après tout.  
\- Et puis ça rabattra le clapet des mauvaises langues qui diront que tu ne viendras pas, dit Mia avec un grand sourire.  
\- Je te l'avais dit qu'on allait maximiser notre potentiel!  
\- Au fait Mia, j'ai vu qu'il y avait une association de self-defense qui avait lieu le lundi midi, ça te dit?  
\- Oui, j'ai bien envie de te casser la figure sans prendre le risque que Rose te venge derrière!  
\- Haha! Lissa me regarda avec moquerie. Bon allez c'est l'heure de se préparer. Comment on s'habille? me demanda-t-elle?  
\- Pour le gymnase, je dirai un truc un peu normal mais aussi un peu habillé, comme une jolie jupe avec un chemisier simple.  
\- Et pour les Moroïs?  
\- On ne va pas repasser se changer.  
\- Tu es sûre?  
\- Ici, ils ne sont que des étudiants comme les autres, nous passons parce qu'il le faut mais notre engagement premier était le gymnase. D'ailleurs tu as dit que tu allais au gymnase avant d'accepter l'invitation chez Héléna.  
\- Mia?  
\- Je suis d'accord.  
\- C'est parti!

Je tapais sur le mur d'un côté de la chambre.

\- Rose, qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
\- Je préviens les gardiens qu'il faut qu'il y en ai qu'un qui vienne. Je ne peux pas te laisser seule et je ne vais pas t'obliger à sortir pour aller frapper chez eux.  
\- Il va falloir qu'on trouve un système quand tu voudras aller faire pipi.  
\- Quoi? On n'a pas la salle de bain dans la chambre?  
\- Eh non.

Harold frappa et entra dans la chambre. Il arrivait au bon moment sinon j'aurais certainement sorti un flot d'injures et quelques reproches à Lissa. Celle-ci avait l'air de trouver ça plutôt drôle.

\- Tu nous as appelé?  
\- Comment sais-tu que c'est moi et pas Liss?

Il me répondit d'un regard.

\- La Reine souhaite sortir ce soir. Nous irons à la soirée au gymnase puis nous irons ensuite à la soirée organisée par Héléna Voda.  
\- Très bien, nous allons nous préparer.  
Il faudra mettre des vêtements normaux. Du bleu marine pour le haut et un jean ou un pantalon de toile sombre.

Harold fit un signe de tête et sortit.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas remplacer Hans? Tu donnes très bien les ordres!


	4. Chapter 4

\- Ça y est tu es prête? me demande Lissa, toute excitée.  
\- Oui, j'arrive. Je n'arrivai pas à partager l'enthousiasme de Lissa pour le premier jour d'université. C'était peut-être parce que faire de la géopolitique, du droit et d'autres matières qui ne me correspondaient pas toute la journée ne m'intéressait pas.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre, Greg et Harold étaient prêts et nous attendaient postés devant la chambre. Nous les saluâmes puis nous nous mîmes en chemin. Mia nous rattrapa, surprenant un peu Greg et Harold qui ne connaissaient pas encore tous les amis de la reine.

\- Alors, quel est ton premier cours?  
\- Géopolitique! s'exclama avec enthousiasme Lissa.  
\- Et toi Rose?  
\- Je fais les mêmes cours que Lissa, j'essayai d'adopter une voix neutre mais légère comme si ça me faisait très plaisir. Et toi Mia?  
\- Sciences marines.  
\- Je suis la seule à trouver ça bizarre? demandai-je.  
\- N'oublie pas que mon élément c'est l'eau, me fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.  
\- Et tu comptes trouver un travail avec ça?  
\- Non mais il faut bien que j'ai un ou deux cours qui m'intéressent.  
\- Tu as raison, n'est-ce pas Rose?  
\- Oui oui. J'étais absorbée par le flux d'étudiants dans lequel nous étions, j'avais la désagréable impression que j'avais croisé pas mal de ces têtes la veille au soir à la soirée d'Héléna.

Héléna s'était avérée être quelqu'un de plutôt sympathique et on avait senti qu'elle avait invité Lissa plus parce que c'était ce qui était attendu d'elle que parce qu'elle avait envie de se mettre la reine dans la poche. Héléna était en troisième année et était présidente de la fraternité Moroï du campus. Elle avait certainement prévu cette soirée avant l'élection de Lissa pour retrouver ses amis après les vacances. Les circonstances l'avaient forcée à inviter plus de monde que prévu et on sentait qu'elle passait de ce fait une moins bonne soirée. La présence de la reine et de nombreux Moroïs changeaient une petite fraternité Moroï sans grande prétention en une nouvelle piste de danse politique. Héléna n'avait certainement pas du tout prévu de devoir faire face à autant de monde et de tractations et on avait senti aux différents regards qu'elle nous avait jetés qu'on bousculait son petit train de vie.

Lissa avait profité du gymnase pour rencontrer quelques premières années. Mais elle s'était inquiétée de l'impression qu'elle devait faire sur les Moroïs et avait vite écourté la soirée pour se rendre à la fraternité. L'arrivée de Lissa avait à la fois formalisé la soirée et à la fois on sentait que certaines personnes n'étaient venue que pour se montrer aux yeux de la reine et s'étaient bien ennuyées avant son arrivée presque tardive. Lissa avait été une parfaite reine, parlant avec les bonnes personnes et discutant des sujets adéquats. Le moment le plus drôle avait été quand Mia et Lissa s'étaient retrouvées face à un Aaron particulièrement mal à l'aise, nous en avions bien ri en rentrant nous coucher. J'avais par contre remarqué les regards lancés aux gardiens lors de la fête au gymnase et nous avions convenu avec Liss que même si cela ne lui faciliterait pas la vie vis-à-vis des autres étudiants il serait certainement plus simple d'avoir officiellement quatre gardes du corps plutôt que d'essayer de faire passer Gerg, Marty, Luis et Harold pour des étudiants tardifs. Elle serait donc accompagnée par moi pour tous les cours et de deux gardes du corps qui porteraient un simple costume sombre. L'impression qu'elle ferait sur les étudiants serait peut-être moins bonne mais il y avait d'autres Moroïs qui avaient des gardiens et d'après ce que j'avais cru voir au gymnase, il devait aussi y avoir quelques enfants de riches américains car il y avait des gardes du corps à la soirée au gymnase, or je n'avais pas repéré de Moroï à cette soirée.

Nous nous séparâmes de Mia que nous devions retrouver pour le cours de self-défense à midi et mes pires craintes furent confirmées lorsque je me rendis compte que la plupart des étudiants du cours de géopolitique étaient des Moroïs. Lissa soupira en rentrant dans la salle, se rendant certainement compte comme moi qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer incognito aussi facilement que prévu.

Le premier cours fut plus intéressant que prévu, déjà parce que Lissa s'installa au premier rang à côté d'Ethel que nous avions rencontrée au gymnase, négligeant les quelques nobles qui lui avaient gardé une place mais qui ne s'étaient pas mis au premier rang pour ne pas passer pour des fayots. Ensuite parce que le prof Mr. Tusder était très charismatique et pédagogue. En une heure je compris mieux certains événements de la Cour qu'en quinze ans passés à côté de Lissa. Nous enchaînâmes ensuite avec un cours d'histoire de l'Amérique. Ce n'était pas mon sujet favori mais ça me rappelait nos années de fugue. Les deux gardes du corps de Lissa attiraient le regard mais j'étais sûre que les gens s'y habitueraient. Le propre d'un gardien était d'être invisible et Greg et Harold étaient particulièrement bons pour cela. Les étudiants allaient juste penser qu'elle était riche et importante plutôt qu'elle était entourée de gars bizarre qui avaient l'âge d'être son père.

Le troisième cours fut une véritable surprise pour moi. Lissa profitait décidément de ne plus avoir le lien.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que nous sortons du bâtiment? lui demandai-je alors que nous avions fini le cours d'histoire.  
\- Pour le prochain cours, sourit Lissa.  
\- Toutes les matières que tu passes sont dans ce bâtiment, non?  
\- Pas celle-là, dit-elle en essayant de cacher l'emploi du temps et le plan qu'elle tenait en main depuis ce matin pour se donner une contenance quand elle changeait de salle. Je les attrapai facilement et commençait à lire.  
\- Vivement qu'on ait le cours de self-défense que je puisse t'empêcher de faire ça.

Mon regard parcouru la liste des cours: géopolitique, histoire, droit, sciences sociales, etc. Mais au milieu de toutes ces matières il y avait une matière qui n'aiderait jamais Lissa à être une meilleure reine, une matière qui ne l'intéressait d'ailleurs pas du tout: biologie animale.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a deux heures de biologie animale par semaine?  
\- Parce que comme Mia je veux avoir une matière que j'aime bien et qui me détende.  
\- Que tu aimes bien et qui te détende? Il n'y plus le lien mais je ne suis pas devenue stupide pour autant. Lissa tu as un emploi du temps aménagé, tu rates une partie des cours que tu fais par correspondance et tu perds ton temps à étudier les animaux, c'est complètement débile.  
\- Ne t'énerve pas Rose.  
\- Si Liss je m'énerve, pourquoi est-ce que tu prends une matière aussi inutile?  
\- Je pensais te faire plaisir Rose, dit Lissa d'une petite voix. Tu n'as même pas regardé nos emplois du temps hier, comme si tu étais résignée à la potence, pareil ce matin. Alors je m'étais dit que ça te ferait plaisir d'avoir une matière que tu aimes.  
\- Mais ma formation est déjà faite Liss, j'ai déjà mon diplôme, pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça pour moi?  
\- Je suis vexée que tu oses ne serait-ce que me poser la question! Lissa commençait à s'énerver aussi, elle qui avait simplement voulu me faire plaisir.  
\- Ecoute ça me touche beaucoup, mais tu n'avais pas à faire ça.  
\- Non mais j'en avais envie.  
\- Alors est-ce qu'on ne peut pas faire seulement une heure et te permettre d'avoir une heure de plus de cours utile?  
\- C'est important pour moi de faire ça pour toi Rose.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et décidai de la laisser faire. Elle aurait vite trop de travail et trop peu de temps et se rendrait compte que la biologie animale serait bien la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de réviser.

Le cours fut particulièrement intéressant, nous nous vîmes attribuer un projet d'étude d'une espèce d'animal sur l'année, il fallait connaître son anatomie, les habitudes de vie concernant l'environnement où elle vivait, ce qu'elle mangeait, son mode de reproduction, sa façon de communiquer entre elle et avec les autres espèces. Ça allait être fascinant!

\- Penses-tu que nous puissions étudier les vampires? demandai-je à Lissa, enthousiasmée par la classe.  
\- Nous pourrions étudier les chauve-souris peut-être, elle avait l'air plutôt intéressée sans forcément partager mon enthousiasme.  
\- Merci Liss! Au moins à ce cours tu es totalement incognito, mis à part évidemment le fait que tu aies deux gardes du corps.  
\- Oui, tu vois que j'ai bien fait de prendre cette classe.  
\- Je n'irai pas jusque là mais c'est sûr que ça te fera des vacances.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec l'inquiétude que vous avez éprouvée quant à mes pouvoirs qu'on ne connait pas encore entièrement. Je propose qu'on utilise la même technique que pour les épreuves pour être reine pour m'éviter d'utiliser la suggestion pendant le conseil. Jamais je n'aurais utilisé une méthode aussi basse, cependant si cela peut rassurer les plus dubitatifs, je vais demander à ce qu'un sort soit trouvé par les spécialistes de la Terre. Le ton de Lissa exprimait clairement à quel point elle méprisait ceux qui avaient osé sous-entendre qu'elle ferait une chose pareil. Mais à son habitude, elle avait proposé une solution qui contenterait tout le monde, elle était une souveraine parfaite. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et sourit, apparement elle avait quelque chose en tête, et je ne fus pas déçue. Passons à un sujet qui me tient à coeur. Lissa avait parlé avec douceur mais son ton faisait comprendre à tout le monde que c'était elle qui commandait.

Nous étions mercredi soir lors d'une séance du conseil, nous venions de rentrer de la deuxième semaine de cours. Lissa était enchantée par ce qu'elle apprenait et m'avait prévenue qu'elle voulait changer les choses. Elle avait tout de suite abrogé la loi sur l'âge d'obtention du diplôme des dhampirs mais n'avait pas encore apporté de solution plus concrète. Je n'assistais pas à toutes les séances du conseil, la garde royale n'était pas au complet à la Cour puisqu'il y avait des nobles et leurs dhampirs partout. Pourtant elle m'avait demandé d'assister à celui-là et jusqu'à la fin de la séance je n'avais pas vraiment compris pourquoi. Je ne savais pas exactement de quel sujet elle avait prévu de traiter ce jour mais nous étions à la fin du conseil, cela m'étonnait qu'elle commence un nouveau sujet. Mais c'était certain que c'était quelque chose d'important sinon elle ne m'aurais pas demandé d'être présente.

\- Je tiens également à vous préciser que la cession de demain sera publique ainsi que toutes celles concernant le sujet que je vais voir soumettre.

Les onze Moroïs regardaient la reine avec autant d'inquiétude dont ils pouvaient faire preuve sans lui manquer de respect.

\- J'aimerais ajouter des sièges au Conseil. Lissa regarda tour à tour chacun des onze membres de la table. J'ai conscience que cette mesure est sans précédent et qu'elle modifiera toute l'organisation de notre société.  
\- Qui voudriez-vous ajouter au Conseil votre Altesse? demanda doucement la princesse Selzky. Arianna Selzky avait dû savoir le soutien qu'elle aurait eu de Lissa si elle avait passé les tests, sans compter que Lissa lui avait plusieurs fois demandé quelques conseils. Soit elle était assez intelligente pour soutenir Lissa quoi qu'il advienne, soit elle croyait vraiment en elle, toutefois elle s'était avérée être une alliée pendant le premier mois de gouvernement de Lissa.  
\- Des Moroïs roturiers, douze pour être précise. Les Moroïs restèrent impassibles mais leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs, de surprise ou de haine.  
\- Douze! s'exclama le prince Zeklos, mais nous allons perdre tout notre pouvoir!

Les familles royales ne devraient pas être les seules à prendre des décisions pour la population entière, dit doucement Lissa. Et vos sièges ne seraient pas enlevés.

\- Et comment choisirions-bous ces Moroïs. La question venait de la princesse Conta. Le fait qu'elle avait failli être reine, l'avait motivée à être plus présente et plus au courant des discussions.  
\- Par vote évidemment. Chaque Moroï majeur non noble pourra voter pour des Moroïs non nobles. Mais ce sont des détails dont nous pourrons parler demain. Je voudrais également rajouter un autre membre au conseil. Elle s'était exprimé de façon très stricte et avec émotion. Je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle avait fait exprès afin d'avoir toute leur attention malgré leur choc.  
\- Je ne vois pas qui il manquerait si nous avions des Moroïs nobles et non nobles.  
\- Des dhampirs. Elle me jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, malgré nos visages professionnels impassibles, ma surprise devait être égale à celle de mes collègues.  
\- Ils n'y connaissent rien en politique, s'écria le prince Zeklos. Des Moroïs roturiers et des dhampirs dans la même séance du Conseil, Lissa avait poussé trop loin la patience et la tolérance des plus vieux-jeu.  
\- Pourtant ils sont concernés par nos décisions, le décret visant à rajeunir l'âge d'obtention de leur diplôme en est le plus triste exemple. Ils ont tous un père ou une mère Moroï et vivent pour nous protéger donc font partie de notre société. Comment voulez-vous les convaincre de défendre des Moroïs s'ils se sentent négligés et utilisés sans être reconnus? Elle avait parlé avec beaucoup de fougue et de passion. Elle me regarda dans les yeux avec toute son amitié, je sentis les larmes monter à mes yeux. J'avais juré de la protéger et je n'avais jamais remis en question que je passerais après. L'amitié qu'elle avait pour moi était si forte, si belle.  
\- Il n'empêche que le prince Zeklos a mis le doigt sur une vérité, les dhampirs ne sont pas formés en politique.  
\- Ah! Même vous princesse Selzky vous reconnaissez que j'ai raison, il s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil avec importance et regardant Lissa avec impertinence, n'attendant pas que celle-ci ai une réponse à ce problème.

Le sourire qui se peignit sur le visage de Lissa aurait dû faire comprendre à Zeklos qu'il n'avait aucune chance, mais il était trop imbu de lui pour se rendre compte que Lissa n'aurait pas proposé un tel projet si elle n'avait d'avance la réponse à tous les problèmes qu'il pourrait lui soumettre.

\- C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas leur proposer une place au Conseil comme celles que vous avez. Je voudrais créer un poste spécial, consultatif. Un seul dhampir assisterait aux réunions où il estime que son peuple est concerné, je préfèrerais tous mais ce serait peut-être trop lourd et trop rébarbatif. Il aurait le droit de donner son avis concernant la population des dhampirs et celle des Moroïs, n'oublions pas qu'il a des parents Moroïs. Je pense également lui donner un droit de veto s'il estime que les positions que nous prenons sont complètement en désaccord avec les intérêts des dhampirs ou des Moroïs.

Lissa sourit et regarda chacun des membres du Conseil à son tour.

\- Avez-vous des questions sur le projet que je viens de vous soumettre?  
\- Avez-vous déjà réfléchi aux dhampirs que vous aimeriez nommer? la question venait du prince Ivashkov.

Il avait beau avoir prononcé ces mots avec beaucoup d'intérêt, j'étais persuadée qu'il essayait de tendre un piège à Lissa. Lissa sembla avoir la même idée que moi car elle répliqua qu'elle n'avait pas statué sur le caractère nominatif de ce poste et que l'identité de gardien n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. A voir la tête du prince Ivashkov, Lissa avait pour le moment dévié son piège. D'après moi ce n'était que le premier d'une multitude mais elle devait également s'en douter et ça ne servirait à rien que j'en rajoute une couche.

\- Il est encore tôt, je vous propose de finir notre séance maintenant afin que chacun puisse réfléchir aux arguments qu'il ou elle a envie d'avancer lors des prochaines séances.  
\- Pouvons-nous faire appel à des témoins. Je grimaçais en pensant que j'avais moi-même été utilisée pour une cause que je n'approuvais pas du tout.  
\- Cela va de soi s'ils sont pertinents. Lissa avait sourit comme si c'était ce qui lui ferait le plus plaisir au monde. La séance est levée, affirma-t-elle ensuite.

Elle se leva, tous se levèrent et s'inclinèrent, les gardiens se redressèrent, je me dirigeais vers la porte qu'un gardien ouvrit. Lissa sera doucement ma main en me voyant ouvrir la bouche. Il y aurait encore eu le lien j'aurais entendu _Pas maintenant Rose_. C'était en effet peut-être mieux que personne ne nous entende. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les appartements de Lissa.

\- Ma reine! Ariana Selzky essayait de rattraper Lissa en navigant entre les gardiens et sans courir pour garder un minimum de contenance. Les gardiens s'étaient tout de suite légèrement refermé au cri de la princesse et je m'étais instinctivement mise devant Lissa quand elle s'était retournée, celle-ci nous fit un geste discret pour qu'on lui laisse un peu d'espace.  
\- Je vous prie de m'excuser votre Altesse… la princesse Selzky fit sonner une note d'incertitude, je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle soit sincère.  
\- Je vous écoute  
\- Eh bien je vous félicite pour cette excellente initiative. Je trouvais le décret de la reine Tatiana intolérable mais malgré mes nombreuses heures de réflexion sur le sujet, je n'avais pensé à la proposition que vous venez de faire.  
\- Je vous remercie, mon amitié pour Rose m'a beaucoup aidée ainsi que mon amitié avec Mia Rinaldi dont le père était domestique.  
\- Il nous manque en effet peut-être vos perspectives, votre Altesse.

Sachant que cela pouvait autant être une insulte qu'un compliment, Lissa prit le partie de sourire. J'étais de service donc je gardais mon visage impassible. J'imaginais très bien Lissa me dire _Doucement Rose, calme-toi, c'est ce qu'elle cherche_.

\- Vous ne risquez pas d'avoir l'approbation de tout le Conseil, ajouta la princesse en voyant que c'était à son tour de parler.  
\- C'est exact mais je compte sur les prochains jours et sur les témoins pour avoir une majorité, c'est ce dont j'ai besoin après tout.  
\- Je regrette que vous ne m'ayez pas mise dans la confidence, j'aurais pu vous appuyer plus fermement et vous aider à trouver des arguments.  
\- C'est bien aimable à vous mais cela n'aurait pas été juste vis-à-vis des autres membres du Conseil.  
\- Ça aurait été pour appuyer une cause juste et bonne.  
\- Alors je suis contente de pouvoir compter sur votre soutien pour les jours à venir, merci!

Lissa avait parlé plus fort car d'autres membres du Conseil se parlaient juste au niveau de la porte. Elle la congédia d'un signe de tête et se retourna pour continuer sa route. Sincère ou non, la princesse Selzky devrait maintenant soutenir Lissa.

Une fois dans ses appartements, Lissa s'assit.

\- Greg et Luis qu'en pensez-vous? demanda Lissa.

Greg et Luis étaient les deux gardiens qui avaient ramenée Lissa avec moi, Harold et Marty étaient en congés depuis notre retour du campus. C'était la première que je la voyais s'adresser directement à eux pour avoir leur avis et ils en étaient tout surpris.

\- Vous pouvez parler librement, ajouta-t-elle doucement.  
\- Eh bien je trouve que c'est une excellente idée votre Majesté!  
\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me flatter Greg. Celui-ci rougit.  
\- Ce n'est pas le cas, madame. Nous sommes là pour vous servir et vous protéger mais si vous nous intégrez à la société et prenez notre avis en compte, certains dhampirs se sentiront valorisés, notamment ceux qui perdaient foi dans le système.

Greg était un dhampir d'environ trente-cinq ans. Il avait des états de service impeccables et nous nous entendions très bien. Il avait été formé à Saint Vladimir et était un ami de Mikhail. Il avait tout de suite accepté ma jeunesse et mon amitié avec Lissa.

Luis était peu bavard, il faisait très bien son travail mais lorsque nous prenions une pause et que nous discutions un peu il restait dans un coin et répondait par mono-syllabes quand les autres lui posaient une question. Greg et Marty se moquaient beaucoup de lui mais Harold qui s'entendait pourtant très bien avec les autres, ne participaient jamais à ces taquineries. Je les connaissais depuis trop de temps pour m'en mêler mais je restais très curieuse, toujours à l'affut d'une information pour mieux les connaître. J'en avais parlé à Lissa qui m'avait dit que l'aura de Luis était bizarre, mais elle n'avait pas su m'en dire plus. Elle était satisfaite de ses gardiens et avait beaucoup d'autres soucis pour s'en créer d'autres.

\- Merci Greg.  
\- De rien, madame. Il inclina la tête et sortit se poster derrière la porte de la chambre de Lissa.

Celle-ci regarda Luis, l'invitant à parler s'il le souhaitait.

\- On peut aussi corrompre les dhampirs. Il avait parlé d'une voix assez neutre, ce n'était pas un reproche, plutôt une affirmation.  
\- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas vous imposer de siéger à toutes les séances et demander à douze gardiens de ne pas protéger des Moroïs, cela créerai encore plus de polémique et ne serait jamais accepté. Je pensais que ça pourrait être un rôle annuel. Notamment si certaines dhampirs tombent enceinte.  
\- Non, il secoua la tête. Elles seraient mal vues, et par le Conseil et par nous.  
\- Que diriez-vous d'un tirage au sort?  
\- Que veux-tu dire Rose?  
\- Eh bien tous les dhampirs peuvent être tirés au sort, une fois qu'ils ont fait leur année, ils sont supprimés de la liste du tirage comme ça on ne peut pas les corrompre à long terme.  
\- C'est une bonne idée. Je souris à Lissa, contente qu'elle me prenne au sérieux.  
\- Il faudrait un âge minimum. Madame, rajouta Luis avec un petit signe de tête, de peur d'avoir parlé sans autorisation.  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Parce qu'un gardien qui sort du lycée est trop influençable et n'a aucune idée du monde, répondis-je à sa place.  
\- Voyons Rose, ce n'est pas ton cas.  
\- Tu sais très bien par quoi nous sommes passées pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, dis-je en relevant mes cheveux. J'avais fait rajouter les Strigoïs que j'avais tué en Russie, comme je ne les avais pas comptés, on m'avait rajouté 3 molninja, pensant que c'était tristement suffisant.  
\- Comptez-vous ressortir votre Altesse?  
\- Non, je vous remercie, je pense que ça va être la folie dans toute la Cour, je suis debout depuis ce matin, je ne vais pas tenter le diable.  
\- Très bien. Il s'inclina.  
\- Luis  
\- Oui  
\- Merci pour votre avis, vous pouvez toujours le donner, même si je ne vous le demande pas.  
\- Pour cela vous aurez un dhampir au Conseil, dit-il en refaisant une révérence et en sortant.  
\- Il a peut-être des gènes japonais, dis-je doucement.  
\- Tu es terrible Rose. On vous apprend à vous effacer, il lui faudra du temps pour accepter d'être vu comme une personne.  
\- Ce sera plus rapide grâce à ta loi. Je m'étais retenue jusque là et je la pris dans mes bras. Lissa tu vas changer le monde!  
\- C'est à cause de toi que je suis reine, autant que je m'en montre digne!  
\- C'est à cause de moi que tu étais candidate mais nous savons très bien que c'est grâce à toi que tu as réussi à passer les épreuves et à charmer tout le monde. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de ce projet?  
\- On dirait la princesse Selzky.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle sincère… dis-je  
\- Moi non plus, je pense qu'elle a aussi conscience que les choses doivent changer mais qu'elle est trop vieille pour vraiment croire que cela puisse être le cas. J'essaie de sonder son aura mais je ne suis pas aussi douée qu'Adrian.  
\- En tout cas tu lui as bien rabattu son clapet.  
\- Oui  
\- Tout en finesse, du reine Vassilisa tout craché, c'était parfait.  
\- Rose, si je ne t'en ai pas parlé c'est que je ne voulais pas prendre le moindre risque que ça puisse s'ébruiter. Je sais que tu n'aurais rien dit, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant ma tête. Mais nous sommes constamment entourées, que ce soit à l'université ou ici, même maintenant quelqu'un peut passer dans le couloir.  
\- Est-ce que Christian sait?  
\- Non, je ne voulais pas non plus que ça puisse fuiter de son côté. Bizarrement cela me ravit de savoir que Christian avait également été écarté d'une telle décision.  
\- Je pensais d'ailleurs lui envoyer un message car sinon il risque de l'apprendre de ses gardiens en se réveillant et va m'en vouloir.  
\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas vraiment sortir de la pièce.  
\- Non mais tu peux faire ce truc où tu fais croire que tu n'entends rien.

Je lui souris et me mettais à "surveiller" la fenêtre.

\- Christian, c'est moi. J'espère que tu auras ce message avant d'apprendre la nouvelle par quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai proposé au Conseil de rajouter des places pour les Moroïs non nobles et les dhampirs. Je sais que je ne t'en ai pas parlé, j'en suis vraiment désolée! C'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un qui m'écoute et je ne voulais surtout pas donner la possibilité à ceux qui sont contre d'avoir trop de temps pour préparer une contre-attaque. J'espère que tu me pardonneras et qu'on pourra bientôt en discuter. Rappelle-moi quand tu as ce message, j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis. Je t'aime.

Une larme perlait sur la joue de Lissa.

\- Lissa, pourquoi pleures-tu?  
\- Ce n'est rien.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a plus le lien que tu dois me cacher des choses.  
\- C'est juste qu'il me manque.  
\- A moi aussi, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.  
\- J'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille de lui avoir caché ça.  
\- Christian ne sort pas avec la reine Vassilisa Dragomir, il sort avec toi la douce et gentille Lissa. Tes décisions politiques n'influenceront pas l'amour qu'il a pour toi. Ou alors elles devraient augmenter l'admiration et la dévotion qu'il devrait te vouer, dis-je en faisant une profonde révérence qui fit rire Lissa. Et puis tu lui as dit que tu voulais avoir son avis, donc s'il fait son grognon il aura à faire à moi!  
\- Tu oublies qui est son gardien.  
\- J'ai déjà battu Dimitri, m'exclamai-je.  
\- Tu es redoutable, personne n'en doute Rose. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un des deux fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée de sa chambre. Enfin chambre était un terme réducteur, il y avait certes un lit immense, mais également deux fauteuils et un petit canapé qui entouraient une cheminée dans laquelle flambait un feu, ainsi qu'un petit bureau qui était plus là pour décorer qu'autre chose étant donné que la chambre de Lissa donnait sur un bureau et plusieurs salons . Je suis contente de la façon dont les choses ce sont passées.  
\- Tu as eu raison de rendre les audiences publiques.  
\- C'était nécessaire même si je pense que Hans doit être en train de rager car il va devoir rajouter des gardiens dans la salle du Conseil.  
\- Lissa, j'ai réfléchi à un truc.  
\- Dis-moi.  
\- Que se passe-t-il si la dhampir désignée est une catin rouge.  
\- J'y ai pensé. Je trouve ça réducteur de tirer au sort que les gardiens.  
\- Il y a des femmes comme la mère de Dimitri qui ont une vision de la société très différente et pourraient apporter au Conseil, mais il y a aussi des femmes qui ne vivent que pour leur dose d'endorphines et qui seraient corruptibles, si elles arrivent à tenir une séance du Conseil. Et puis il y a tous ceux qui sont non-promis, qui sont des mercenaires.  
\- Il faudrait donc qu'ils aient au moins la promesse.  
\- Mais comment veux-tu départager les catins rouges? Certains Moroïs pourraient essayer de discréditer celles qui ne leur plaît pas.  
\- J'ai pensé à deux solutions différentes, mais aucune ne me satisfait. Soit on tire au sort six mois avant, ce qui laisse le temps à la dhampir de se désintoxiquer soit on peut déclarer la dhampir inapte en dosant le taux d'endorphines dans son sang.  
\- Je vois pourquoi aucune des deux ne te plaît. Bon je vais y réfléchir, si je trouve un truc je te dirai.  
\- Merci!  
\- Au fait, tu sais qui est un des futurs membres du Conseil?  
\- Non  
\- Abe. Je te parie tout ce que j'ai, donc pas grand chose, qu'il va se présenter et être élu.  
\- Et moi qui voulais éviter la corruption des nobles, je vais me retrouver avec de la corruption internationale et à une échelle plus très légale.  
\- On va dire qu'il faudra que tu fasses très attention à ce qu'il dit et fait, car il aura toujours au moins deux ou trois idées derrière la tête. A moins qu'il ne corrompe les douze membres roturiers du Conseil sans s'embêter à venir siéger. Ce serait son genre aussi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? demanda Lissa en forçant le dramatique de sa voix.  
\- Tu as fait trembler les nobles en leur montrant que leurs très agréables sièges ne seront peut-être pas éternels. Au fait, ce serait des mandats ou une place à vie?  
\- Je pense plutôt des mandats, sinon on va créer une deuxième société de nobles.  
\- Oui, c'est mieux. Et sinon, ils pourront être élus à la royauté ou pas?  
\- Non, je dois garantir aux nobles des privilèges sinon ils n'accepteront jamais.  
\- Mais si tu pouvais, est-ce que tu le voudrais.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre, les nobles sont peut-être corrompus et s'appuient trop sur leurs privilèges mais ils sont formés en politique depuis qu'ils naissent, un Moroï roturier n'a pas forcément la même notion de politique et y verrait plus une carrière qu'un mode de vie.  
\- Cela pourrait les pousser à te tuer pendant leur mandat pour ne pas laisser passer leur chance, alors que les nobles sont assurés de l'avoir ou que leur descendance l'aura.  
\- C'est un peu vite résumé, mais tu as saisi l'essentiel.  
\- Bon alors, comment on prépare nos défenses, j'avais besoin d'action, je voulais soutenir Lissa.  
\- Prends des forces pour les prochains Conseils, je pense pas que tu n'auras pas de jour de congé d'ici lundi.  
\- C'est tout?  
\- Rose, c'est un combat d'idées et de mots, tu ne peux pas casser la figure de quelqu'un. D'ailleurs ça n'aiderait pas du tout puisqu'on refuserait les dhampirs au Conseil arguant qu'ils ne savent rien résoudre sans violence.  
\- Mais tu ne veux pas que j'aille faire passer des messages secrets? ou alors je pourrais te poser des questions pour être sûre que tu as réponse à tout!  
\- Tu sais Rose, j'y pense depuis même avant mon couronnement, j'ai repassé tous les arguments dans ma tête.

Un peu déçue mais comprenant que Lissa avait surtout besoin de se reposer pour être prête pour les prochains Conseils, je la laissai se préparer à dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Gardien Castile, gardien Tanner, Madame Karp, Jill! Quel plaisir de vous voir tous sains et saufs!  
\- Votre Majesté, dirent-ils en faisant une révérence.

Nous étions dans le boudoir de la reine. C'est là que Lissa aimait faire des audiences moins formelles. Elle m'avait informé du retour de Jill à la Cour. Celle-ci avait eu dix-huit ans en mai et venait de terminer le lycée. Nous étions samedi en milieu d'après-midi, leur retour avait été prévu à un horaire où tout le monde devait dormir, pour éviter que trop de gens le sachent.

\- Jill, tes parents t'attendent, je les ai installés dans une suite où j'espère que vous serez bien. Lorsque ce sera possible, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous trois de ton avenir. Il suffira de communiquer à tes nouveaux gardiens votre volonté de me voir pour que je vienne.  
\- Mes nouveaux gardiens?  
\- Oui, puisque tu viens à la Cour, une nouvelle équipe va s'occuper de toi. Voici Harold, de ma propre garde ainsi que Daniel.

C'était évidemment un mensonge, on ne changeait pas de gardiens lorsqu'on arrivait à la Cour. Etant donné les coups d'oeil que se lancèrent discrètement Sonya et Mikhail et la tête d'Eddie, je me doutais bien ne pas être la seule au courant des plans de Liss. J'essayais de leur lancer à tous les trois un regard d'encouragement, je ne les laisserai pas tomber, peu importe ce qu'avait prévu la reine pour eux. Et puis depuis quand Harold devait nous quitter? Il ne nous en avait pas parlé du tout! Je détestais quand Lissa faisait des cachoteries. C'était de plus en plus rare car à chaque fois qu'elle avait fait des propositions novatrices elles avaient été acceptées et validées. Sans compter qu'à force d'assister à des Conseils et à des cours de géopolitique et d'économie, il m'arrivait d'avoir de bonnes idées et de faire des remarques judicieuses.

\- Je te laisse aller les retrouver, nous nous voyons plus tard. Jill se dirigea vers la porte après avoir fait une révérence. Je pense également que Monsieur Ivashkov sera ravi de te revoir, ajouta Lissa.

Adrian était venu à l'université avec Lissa après plusieurs mois à boire et à fumer à la Cour. Son père n'avait pas dû lui laisser le choix. Adrian nous avait avoué qu'il avait été envoyé par son père pour espionner Lissa. Etant donné le peu d'affection qu'il portait pour son père, il avait saisi une occasion en or de lui jouer un mauvais tour en lui faisant de faux rapport. Cela l'avait aidé à revenir vers Lissa puis moi. Ça n'avait pas été évident mais j'étais contente d'avoir retrouvé mon ami. Il faut dire qu'un campus rempli de jeunes étudiantes l'avait aidé à m'oublier, même si parfois il continuait à me fixer d'une façon étrange. Le plus dur avait été pour Lissa de résister aux demandes incessantes d'Adrian pour savoir où était Jill. Il avait essayé tous les stratagèmes qu'il connaissait, m'avait visitée en rêve, avait visité Lissa, avait joué la colère, la séduction, le supplice, le désintérêt, mais Lissa et moi avions tenu bon. Moi, surtout parce que Lissa m'avait heureusement caché certaines informations. Etant donné que je m'en voulais beaucoup vis-à-vis d'Adrian, il aurait réussi à m'extirper les informations, si je les avais sues, en jouant sur la corde sensible de la culpabilité. Au bout de plusieurs mois, Adrian, ayant compris que je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce que je ne savais pas et que Lissa ne le lui dirait jamais, avait fait comme si de rien n'était mais nous faisait des piqûres de rappel presque hebdomadaires en nous demandant de ses nouvelles voire parfois en nous en donnant car il devait certainement la visiter en rêve. Lissa avait dû convaincre Jill qu'il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle lui dise où elle était, et elle aussi avait tenu bon.

Dès que Jill avait eu dix-huit ans, Adrian était venu trouver Lissa. Il avait énormément insisté mais et Lissa et Jill avaient tenu le coup sous ses demandes incessantes et il avait dû se faire à l'idée qu'il resterait encore écarté de ce complot jusqu'à ce que Lissa en décide autrement. J'avais été épargnée des visites récurrentes dans mes rêves car j'ignorais tout de ce que Lissa avait prévu pour elle.

\- Merci, dit Jill en sortant suivie de ses deux nouvelles ombres: Harold et Daniel.

Lissa se tourna ensuite vers Eddie. Même si nous étions dans le boudoir, Lissa était assise sur une banquette tandis qu'Eddie, Mikhail et Sonya étaient debout, face à elle.

\- Gardien Castile, je vous remercie d'avoir bien protégé ma soeur.

Eddie fit un signe de tête pour la remercier. Ces quelques années avaient l'air d'avoir augmenté son professionnalisme.

\- Nous savons tous les deux qu'étant donné ce qu'il s'est passé, il est peu certain que vous retrouviez un poste digne de vous et ce malgré vos états de services impeccables vis-à-vis de la princesse Dragomir-Malstrano et de ma recommandation personnelle.

Lissa n'avait pas parlé de la possibilité qu'il continue à être son gardien, cela m'embêtait beaucoup, car il avait en effet peu de chances que des Moroïs veulent de lui.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, votre Majesté.  
\- Je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord avec vous. C'est pour sauver ma vie que vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire. Le lien m'aurait indiqué que Lissa devait encore ressentir beaucoup de culpabilité à l'égard du Moroï qui était mort. C'est pourquoi j'ai une proposition à vous faire.  
\- Je suis là pour vous servir, fit-il avec courage en inclinant la tête.  
\- Dans une certaine mesure, j'aimerais que vous considériez que vous avez le choix de refuser cette proposition. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Hans. Vous êtes donc libre de choisir sans vous soucier de votre hiérarchie.  
\- Bien  
\- Comme vous venez de l'entendre le Gardien Harold Meiner a été affecté à la garde de la princesse Dragomir-Malstrano. De ce fait, si vous le désirez, vous pouvez rejoindre la garde royale. C'était une opportunité que personne ne pouvez refuser, j'allais pouvoir travailler avec Eddie, Lissa était géniale! Cependant … rajouta Lissa, elle avait un air désolé qui ne me plut pas du tout, vous savez que les élections des membres du Conseil vont avoir lieu ces prochaines semaines et que le premier gardien a été nommé pour figurer au Conseil.  
\- Oui, Votre Majesté.  
\- Vous avez certainement aussi entendu parler de la polémique qu'a posée l'absence du gardien Keller auprès de la famille Ivashkov suite à sa nomination.  
\- Pas vraiment Votre Altesse, nous n'étions pas au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait dans le monde Moroï.  
\- Le décret que j'ai institué prive un gardien de sa fonction pendant un an puisqu'il est obligé de siéger au Conseil. Pour pallier à cela, j'ai proposé de créer un poste de gardien remplaçant. Ce poste a été créé il y a presque trois ans lorsque le décret a été approuvé. Depuis personne n'a voulu y pourvoir, c'est un travail qui, sans être ingrat, ne permet pas une promotion facile et ne permet pas de tisser des liens. C'est pourquoi j'ai convenu avec Hans que s'il ne trouvait personne pour le poste, ce serait un gardien de ma garde personnelle qui irait.

Les explications de Lissa n'en étaient pas vraiment, en regardant le visage d'Eddie, il avait compris très vite. En fait elle le suppliait d'accepter. Mais après sa remarque sur la faible probabilité qu'il avait de trouver du travail, Lissa avait mis toutes les chances de son côté. Je détestais quand elle utilisait ses talents en tractations politiques contre ses amis. Je n'en avais pas encore fait les frais, mais je savais qu'un jour viendrait où il faudrait que je fasse quelque chose pour la couronne.

\- Je présume que je ne pourrais pas travailler pour la princesse Dragomir-Malstrano.

Lissa lui répondit par un coup d'oeil désolé, était-elle désolée pour lui ou désolée de l'avoir piégé?

\- Puis-je avoir un peu de temps pour y réfléchir?  
\- Vous avez jusqu'à demain. Elle le congédia ensuite.

Si j'avais encore eu le lien, j'aurais entendu _Rose, je ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement, il faut que ça marche_. Même si les séances publiques et les arguments censés de Lissa avait obtenu la majorité, il avait fallu presque trois ans pour mettre en place des élections mondiales, que les candidats se présentent, fassent une campagne, etc. La réussite de ce projet dépendait d'un nombre de détails infinis et Lissa était extrêmement stressée à l'idée que son idée la plus novatrice puisse échouer. Les élections auraient lieu dans trois semaines et Lissa avait ses partiels de fin de licence dans dix jours. Même si en fin de compte la licence portait sur beaucoup de choses dont elle traitait à la Cour, j'étais très inquiète de la quantité de stress à laquelle était soumise Lissa.

\- Gardien Tanner, madame Karp, je suis contente de vous revoir.  
\- Que veux-tu? demanda doucement Sonya. Les spécialistes de l'esprit ne pouvaient pas se mentir entre eux à cause de l'aura. Et Sonya était excellente pour les déchiffrer.  
\- J'aimerais que vous restiez à la Cour et que vous m'enseignez ce que vous savez, ainsi qu'à Adrian et à ceux qui se déclareront spécialisés dans l'esprit. Mes progrès ont peu avancé depuis votre départ et j'ai le sentiment que vous pourriez m'en apprendre beaucoup.  
\- C'est d'accord.  
\- Merci beaucoup.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il d'autre?  
\- Vous savez que j'essaie de promouvoir les dhampirs dans notre société.  
\- Et nous vous en sommes reconnaissants, dit chaudement Mikhail.  
\- Je souhaiterais, si cela est en votre pouvoir, que votre relation soit non seulement connue mais que vous conceviez un ou plusieurs enfants.

Je m'étais préparée à leurs têtes, mais ça en valait tout de même le spectacle. Le pouvoir de la reine s'étendait décidément partout. Je me souvins d'une séance similaire où les choses s'étaient on ne peut plus mal passées.

Lissa avait fait venir Daniella Ivashkov et Ambrose et leur avait demandé s'ils étaient prêts à afficher leur liaison, voir à envisager un enfant. Elle voulait détruire le tabou des catins rouges et promouvoir les couples inter-espèces, pour qu'il y ai plus de dhampirs et qu'ils soient plus intégrés dans la société en encourageant leurs parents à se mettre officiellement ensemble. Daniella s'était d'abord offusquée d'être soupçonnée de trahir son mari. Ambrose lui avait alors dit que nous savions mais que ce serait mauvais pour son salon de massage si cette liaison était connue. Sans oublier que madame Ivashkov était mariée et que le principe d'une relation extra-conjugale était qu'il fallait qu'elle reste cachée. Lissa n'avait pas insisté, sachant qu'elle demandait quelque chose qu'elle n'approuvait pas elle-même.

Elle avait cependant retenté sa chance avec mes parents. La tête de ma mère avait été assez mémorable. La réaction de mon père quant à elle était des plus étonnantes. C'était à cette occasion que j'avais appris que j'avais une belle-mère. Je me souvins alors des paroles de Tatiana disant que les Moroïs finissent toujours par épouser une femme Moroï. Ma mère avait dû avoir le coeur brisé qu'Abe lui préfère une Moroï. Abe nous avait tout de même assuré qu'il l'aurait fait s'il l'avait pu mais qu'étant donné son statut matrimonial, ce serait compliqué. Je pensais à l'importance de se faire bien voir en société et au fait que même mon père, qui n'avait d'autre chef que lui-même, n'avait pas pu épouser la femme qu'il aimait. L'entretien s'était terminé par une phrase très piquante d'Abe "Je ne ferai pas l'insulte à ma femme d'afficher une relation extra-conjugale officielle", sous-entendant que les pouvoirs de la reine s'arrêtaient au domaine privé et qu'il ne reconnaissait l'autorité de Lissa que dans une certaine mesure. Cela m'avait fait sourire, mais j'avais croisé le regard de ma mère qui me mettait en garde. J'avais donc pris mon courage à deux mains et expliqué à Lissa que mon père pouvait vraiment être dangereux et qu'il fallait peut-être qu'elle laisse tomber avec cette histoire de couple mixte. Lissa avait reconnu sa défaite et s'était excusée vis-à-vis de mes parents.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir donner ma bénédiction à votre mariage, dit Lissa. Elle était à la limite entre l'expression sincère de son amitié et de sa reconnaissance pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle et sa soeur, et l'autorité naturelle qu'il émanait d'elle.  
\- Tu ne manques pas de toupet, s'exclama Sonya. Une lueur de folie avait traversé ses yeux.  
\- Sonya, pour être tout à fait honnête je reconnais que si je le pouvais, je te demanderais en mariage, dit Mikhail en lui prenant la main avec beaucoup d'amour et de douceur. J'aurais préféré faire ça autrement, dit-il en lui prenant l'autre main en la forçant à lui faire face, il jeta au passage un petit regard de reproche à Lissa puis plongea son regard dans celui de madame Karp. Il mit un genou à terre, veux-tu m'épouser?  
\- Mais ce serait pour leur faire plaisir! elle était sur le point de passer dans la folie. Oh non Lissa, n'essaie pas de me guérir, s'exclama-t-elle. Lissa se mordit les lèvres et attendit, captivée comme moi par la scène à laquelle nous assistions.  
\- Ma chérie, c'est moi, regarde-moi. Tu es avec moi, rien ne peut t'arriver. Je t'aime Sonya, tu le sais n'est-ce pas, que je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais et ne pourrais jamais aimé. Il parlait d'une voix calme, profonde et chargée d'amour. Mon amour, tu m'as été rendue, je veux pouvoir dire à tout le monde que je t'aime et que tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse. Je veux pouvoir dire que tu es _ma_ femme.

Petit à petit Sonya s'était calmé, les tremblements qui la secouaient avaient cessé et elle plongea son regard dans les yeux de Mikhail. Après avoir assisté à leurs retrouvailles après sa guérison, je me sentais totalement intruse pour la seconde fois. Sonya s'était mise à pleurer, était-ce de joie ou à cause de la tristesse qu'elle allait lui causer? Lissa, Mikhail et moi retenions notre souffle. Sonya respira plusieurs grandes goulées d'air, elle n'avait pas lâché des yeux Mikhail.

-Je t'aime Mikhail.

Mikhail et moi étions toujours très tendus, mais je sentis Lissa sourire discrètement et se détendre, l'aura de Sonya devait trahir une réponse positive. Celle-ci ne fit d'ailleurs pas durer le suspense et prononça un oui fort et aimant avant de s'agenouiller et d'embrasser Mikhail sans aucune pudeur.

Lissa me sourit et me fit signe pour que nous quittions discrètement la salle.

\- Heureusement que Sonya n'était pas déjà mariée, m'exclamai-je dès que nous nous fûmes assez éloignées.  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé si tu en avais parlé avec tes parents.  
\- Non, Tatiana me l'avait en fait déjà dit. En y réfléchissant j'avais compris que mes parents devaient toujours s'aimer et se voir mais que la décision d'Abe avait dû créer une blessure qu'il était inutile que je réouvre par simple curiosité.  
\- Ah bon?  
\- Oui quand elle croyait que je sortais avec Adrian, elle pensait que je savais et elle voulait me faire comprendre que malgré toute l'affection qu'il avait pour moi, il finirait par épouser une Moroï, comme mon père.  
\- As-tu rencontré ta belle-mère?  
\- Non, je ne crois pas que beaucoup de gens sachent que je suis la fille d'Abe, c'est peut-être plus simple comme ça.  
\- Tu vas bientôt la rencontrer de toutes les façons.  
\- Oui il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle l'accompagne à la Cour quand il viendra au Conseil. Enfin je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a décidé de se présenter, un mandat de quatre ans non rééligible, ça n'est pas assez pour quelqu'un comme lui.  
\- Je sais, j'y ai aussi pensé, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être parce qu'il espérait changer la loi vis-à-vis de ça.  
\- Pour ça il faudrait que les douze ou treize membres nobles du Conseil votent l'unanimité.  
\- Ça n'arrivera pas, nous avions parlé en même temps et nous échangeâmes un sourire.

Lissa n'avait pas réussi à avoir douze sièges pour les roturiers, elle en avait eu seulement six. Et il allait être quasiment impossible de changer les choses vis-à-vis de ça. Dans la loi finale il y avait en effet une close: pour que quoi que ce soit soit changé concernant les places au Conseil, il fallait l'unanimité au moins des nobles et la majorité absolue des roturiers. Jamais les nobles ne voteraient à l'unanimité pour accorder encore plus de privilèges aux roturiers.

\- Je pense qu'il vient tâter le terrain et qu'ensuite il utilisera une marionnette pour les mandats à venir.  
\- C'est possible, mais je me suis demandée s'il ne venait pas simplement pour te voir.  
\- Voyons Liss, mon père ne fait jamais rien sans une arrière pensée, ou plus d'ailleurs.  
\- Tu as sans doute raison, en tout cas je suis contente de te savoir dans le coin quand il sera là!  
\- Au fait, tu veux vraiment proposer à Jill un place au Conseil? Ça fait trois ans qu'elle n'a pas vu ses parents, elle doit avoir d'autres priorités.  
\- Je sais, mais je suis obligée de la lui proposer, tous les membres du Conseil vont se jeter sur ce sujet dès qu'ils sauront qu'elle est à la Cour. La princesse Zeklos m'en a touché un mot très discrètement il y a un mois, me demandant juste quand était son anniversaire. Il faut que je puisse la préparer au mieux. Du coup je pensais lui proposer de venir à Lehigh avec nous, ça me permettrait d'être rassurée de sa protection, elle pourrait faire des études et je l'aurais sous mon aile.  
\- Ce serait l'idéal mais il faudrait que ses parents acceptent.  
\- Je pensais leur trouver du travail à la Cour ou à Lehigh.  
\- De toutes les façons à long terme, elle devra siéger au Conseil. La pauvre, ajoutai-je. Il te reste deux heures avant le Conseil, tu veux faire quoi?  
\- Il faudrait que je révise, mais je crois que je vais dormir un peu.


	7. Chapter 7

Dimitri était en train de poursuivre le petit Andréï dans toute la pièce. Du haut de ses trois pommes il courrait et riait aux éclats. Dimitri utilisait différentes techniques dhampirs d'approche, ce petit serait formé plus tôt que prévu au combat si Lissa et Christian n'y prenaient pas garde.

L'arrivée de mon filleul avait été un véritable test pour la gardienne presqu'aguerrie que j'étais devenue. Le petit courrait partout, avait des mouvements absolument imprévisibles et pleurait toujours à des moments qui étaient cruciaux, certainement parce qu'il sentait que les adultes étaient tendus.  
J'adorais Andréï, je le gâtais dès que je pouvais et j'adorais jouer avec lui, mais quand je n'étais pas de service, sinon c'était un véritable enfer pour mes nerfs.

Etonnamment cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Dimitri, s'occuper d'un enfant avait l'air d'être une seconde nature pour lui. J'en étais presque jalouse.

\- Ça ne te rend pas triste de ne pas pouvoir en avoir un à toi, lui avais-je demandé un peu après la naissance d'Andréï. Depuis la naissance du petit il le prenait souvent dans les bras, jouait avec lui pendant des heures et avait un regard particulièrement illuminé. J'en avais été presque peiné de me dire qu'il aurait pu former une famille à lui avec Tasha et avoir des enfants à lui.  
\- Non, je t'ai toi, et c'est le plus important, avait-il répliqué avec force en m'enlaçant.  
\- J'ai juste l'impression que tu es fait pour être papa…  
\- Je suis fait pour être avec toi, avait-il dit en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Il avait pris son air sérieux qu'il adoptait dès qu'il reparlait de son temps en tant que Strigoï.  
\- Je sais, mais ça ne t'arrive jamais de penser que si c'était possible tu aurais aimé avoir des enfants.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible. Il avait dit ça comme si c'était une vérité absolument, qu'il ne remettrai jamais en question. J'étais flattée de savoir qu'il n'envisageait pas de passer sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, après tout nous n'avions pas pensé qu'il fallait absolument nous marier contrairement à Lissa et Christian qui avaient eu une célébration des plus royales.

Dimitri et moi avions évidemment été de mèche car Christian voulait naturellement être seul avec Lissa pour faire sa demande et ce n'était pas quelque chose d'évident d'être seul avec sa copine dans un endroit romantique, surtout quand celle-ci est la reine des Moroïs. La nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour de toute la communauté et c'est tout naturellement pendant un Conseil qu'un des membres avait suggéré de faire un mariage royal. Lissa était rentrée dans une colère noire, aggravée par l'esprit, vis-à-vis de cette intrusion dans sa vie privée. De peur qu'elle ne se mette à utiliser ses pouvoirs contre le prince Zeklos qui avait mis le sujet sur la table, la séance avait été ajournée. Mrs. Tanner avait soigné la reine qui avait fait ses excuses et reconnu que même si elle n'appréciait pas d'étaler sa vie privée, il serait bon pour la nation d'avoir un mariage royal afin de montrer sa puissance et la restauration de la famille Dragomir. Elle avait en effet fait vérifier par des experts en généalogie Moroï que ses enfants pourraient être rattachés à la famille Dragomir, tout comme ceux de Jill.

J'avais décidé de ne pas insisté auprès de Dimitri, il m'en reparlerait si mes questions lui faisaient remettre en question le choix qu'il avait fait.

Dimitri était en train de poursuivre Andreï dans toute le boudoir tandis que Lissa était assise sur une chaise, caressant doucement son ventre bien arrondi par une deuxième grossesse.

\- Comme je regrette de ne pas pouvoir avoir des neveux et nièces, s'exclama-t-elle en poussant un soupir. Cette exclamation avait l'air d'être la conclusion des pensées dans lesquelles elle était plongée depuis quelques minutes  
\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, je croyais que Jill était enceinte, lui répliquai-je. Un second mariage presqu'aussi royal que le premier avait suivi celui de sa grande soeur. Jill avait épousé Adrian pour le plus grand plaisir de tout le monde. Même le père d'Adrian n'avait rien à redire à l'alliance de son fils avec une bâtarde, puisque celle-ci était une des deux héritières d'une des familles Moroïs les plus puissantes et soeur de la reine. Il avait grincé des dents quand il avait compris que ses petits-enfants porteraient le nom de Dragomir, mais il s'était vite fait à l'idée. Je plaignais sincèrement Jill d'avoir pour beau-père Mr. Ivashkov, mais Adrian avait l'air de la rendre particulièrement heureuse, tout comme elle rendait Adrian bien plus heureux que je ne l'avais fait. Il m'avait dit qu'il comprenait ce que je voulais dire, qu'il savait qu'il avait trouvé la bonne personne. Nous avions pu faire la paix et ça avait été très important pour moi.  
\- Je pensais à tes enfants Rose.  
\- Si j'avais des enfants, je ne pourrais plus être ta gardienne. Et puis Dimitri et moi ne pouvons pas en avoir.  
\- Je sais, je pensais juste aux Purs. A leur façon de perpétuer toutes les espèces.  
\- Oh non Lissa, ton intervention auprès de Karp et Tanner était excellente et quelques couples ont vu le jour, mais il n'est pas question que tu me demandes une chose pareille.  
\- Pas forcément à toi Rose, je pensais à moi.  
\- Tu te rends compte que tu es enceinte de Christian et que tu réfléchis à être enceinte d'un quelconque Dhampir? je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Es-tu sûre qu'on ne doit pas demander à quelqu'un de te soigner, si c'est l'esprit qui recommence à faire des siennes, tu dois nous le dire.

Lissa avait fini par accepter de se faire soigner par plusieurs spécialistes de l'esprit de temps à autres. Elle avait essayé de reprendre des anti-dépresseurs, mais le manque de magie avait généré une véritable dépression et elle avait dû se résoudre à demander aux spécialistes de l'esprit qui le souhaitaient de la soigner quand l'emprise de l'esprit était trop importante et l'empêchait d'exercer ses fonctions de reine. Elle culpabilisait énormément à l'idée d'aggraver la santé mentale d'autres spécialistes, aussi attendait-elle toujours d'être dans un état particulièrement critique. A mon avis cela demandait plus de magie que si elle avait été soignée régulièrement, mais je me disais que le moindre mot là-dessus risquait de détruire le fragile équilibre que Lissa avait trouvé au fil des années, alors je la surveillais discrètement.

Lissa sourit en caressant son ventre.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ce n'est pas l'esprit, je pense juste que je ne peux pas imposer quelque chose d'aussi drastique sans montrer l'exemple.  
\- T'en as parlé à Christian?  
\- Bien sûr que non! Je réfléchis, c'est tout.  
\- Eh bien continue à améliorer la société comme tu sais si bien le faire plutôt que de proposer des inepties pareilles.

Lissa se remit à rêvasser tandis que Dimitri avait attrapé Andréï et le chatouillait gentiment.

Je regardai avec amour mon homme. Serait-il plus enclin à accéder à la demande de la reine? Son besoin de paternité naturelle allait-il être plus fort que l'amour qu'il avait pour moi? Je pensais Lissa capable de trouver une Moroï suffisamment dévouée à la couronne pour accepter son idée. Après tout Dimitri avait plusieurs soeurs du même père. Sans compter que les changements apportés jusqu'à maintenant par Lissa avaient changé la société Moroï en bien. J'allais finalement devoir donner de moi-même à la couronne.

Je repensais à Eddie. Juste après la demande en mariage de Mikhail et Sonya, j'avais prétexté un rendez-vous et était allée discrètement voir Christian. Il résidait pour l'été à la Cour et supportait difficilement les regards constants, d'être suivi et observé. J'avais découvert quelques unes de ses cachettes, qu'il s'était bien gardé de donner à Lissa pour éviter qu'elle ne ramène du monde dans ses havres de paix. Je m'en réjouissais en me dirigeant vers l'endroit où je pensais trouver Christian. Nous étions en plein après-midi, le soleil était brûlant. Lissa voulait en effet que Jill puisse revenir dans le secret le plus grand possible. A ces heures-là, Christian aimait se cacher dans une sorte de grotte naturelle qui avait été délaissée suite à la construction de bâtiments administratifs. Il fallait longer l'un des bâtiments, passer par la cour arrière qui était un endroit de déchargement de cargaison et n'était pas du tout attirant. Au fond de la cour un petit sentier bordé d'arbres permettait de rejoindre un autre bâtiment. Il était facile de ne pas s'arrêter dans ce pseudo coupe-gorge et de vouloir rapidement attendre le second bâtiment. J'avais d'ailleurs mis plusieurs jours à comprendre qu'il fallait au contraire prendre à la perpendiculaire de ce sentier et slalomer entre les arbres pour atteindre une simple talus. Cela demandait un certain effort physique que peu de Moroïs étaient prêts à faire. Il suffisait ensuite de le contourner et là se trouvait un renfoncement de plusieurs mètres creusé dans la pierre. C'était une cachette particulièrement fraîche et calme. Etant donné le remue-ménage qu'allait engendrer le retour de la princesse Malstrano-Dragomir, Christian devait certainement être en train de faire des réserves de courage dedans.

\- Rose, la voix s'éleva alors que j'atteignais le talus. J'avais beau avoir fait peu de bruit, l'endroit était trop calme pour que ma venue passe inaperçue.  
\- Christian, dis-je avec un sourire.  
\- Alors?  
\- Jill est avec ses parents, Mikhail et Sonya vont se marier.  
\- Et Eddie et Syndney?  
\- Sydney, je n'en sais rien, elle n'était pas avec eux quand ils sont arrivés. Il allait falloir que je me renseigne sur les projets de la reine à son sujet.  
\- Eddie?

Je mordis ma lèvre, Lissa risquait de me détester pour ce que j'allais faire.

\- Que dirais-tu de le prendre comme gardien avec Dimitri maintenant qu'il est revenu? dis-je avec une joie excessive.

Christian ne se laissa pas prendre et souleva les sourcils.

\- Lissa considère que Jill doit avoir de meilleurs gardiens maintenant qu'elle est la Princesse Dragomir. Et toi et moi savons tous les deux qu'Eddie a très peu de chance de trouver une bonne position, tu étais là, lui rappelai-je. Si quelqu'un pouvais comprendre la véritable valeur d'Eddie, c'était bien Christian.  
\- Je suppose que tu as raison, mais je n'ai pas forcément envie de me séparer du gardien Koutchov pour autant. Il ne faudrait pas non plus qu'on puisse croire que je suis mécontent de lui.  
\- Bien sûr que non, il te suffit de dire à Hans que ses états de service sont impeccables et il n'aura aucun soucis à trouver du travail.  
\- Rose, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas? Christian m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux.  
\- Lissa veut qu'Eddie fasse partie de la Garde Royale.  
\- Et c'est une mauvaise chose parce que?  
\- Parce qu'il lui faut un gardien mobile pour remplacer le gardien du Conseil…

Je laissais ma phrase en suspend, le temps qu'il comprenne à quelle vie Lissa condamnait Eddie. Le visage de Christian se ferma au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait ce que Lissa avait prévu.

\- Je vois, dit-il.  
\- Alors, tu veux bien?  
\- Rose, calme-toi! Il faut que je réfléchisse.  
\- C'est tout réfléchi Christian.  
\- Non. Si Lissa propose ça à Eddie, c'est qu'elle n'a pas trouvé mieux, elle a dû y réfléchir pendant des mois et ne pas trouver de meilleures solutions. Je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle envisage toujours toutes les possibilités et qu'elle essaie toujours de se mettre à la place des autres. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui fait qu'elle est aussi bonne. Mais ce qui fait que c'est une excellente reine, c'est qu'elle sait parfois prendre des décisions particulièrement difficiles, en laissant de côté sa volonté personnelle. Souviens-toi avec Tasha. Si Lissa commence à faire du favoritisme, elle ne sera plus crédible.

Il souffla en passant la main sur son visage. L'unique solution qui m'apparaissait comme évidente ne l'était apparemment pas pour lui.

\- Eddie est notre ami et a donné énormément pour nous, pour Lissa, pour la couronne. On ne peut pas lui en demander plus. Et si tu ne lui proposes pas un poste, on peut être sûrs qu'il va accepter le poste de Lissa.  
\- Rose, il ne s'agit pas uniquement d'amitié.  
\- Si Lissa est prête à sacrifier ses propres amis, qui nous dit que nous ne sommes pas les prochains sur la liste? Qui nous dit qu'elle ne sera pas prête un jour à sacrifier une nation parce que personne n'aura osé la mettre face à ses choix?  
\- Ecoute Rose, tu as bien fait de venir m'en parler et je vais y réfléchir. J'en parlerai avec elle une fois que je suis certain de ce que je pense. Je ne peux que te promettre de peser toutes les options qui me sont proposées.  
\- Tu commences à parler comme elle, dis-je avec aigreur avant de me retourner et de m'en aller rapidement. Je ne fis pas d'effort pour marcher silencieusement et je me demandais un instant s'il ne m'avait pas appelée pendant que j'écrasais des branches. Je décidais de ne pas me retourner, j'avais dit et fait tout ce que je pouvais.


	8. Chapter 8

J'espère que c'est quelques chapitres vous auront plu!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai trouvé cette histoire aussi incroyable, j'ai beaucoup aimé le monde créé par Richelle Mead ainsi que les différents personnages!

J'ai vu qu'elle avait écrit un Spin Off mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le lire, peut-être ai-je deviné juste certaines partie de la suite!

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, en espérant que je vous aurais fait revivre le plaisir de lire du Vampire Academy!


End file.
